


Starry Eyes and Galaxy Minds

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts universe, Ice Skating, M/M, Victor is a Ravenclaw, You can fight me on that, Yuuri is a Gryffindor, sailor neptune - Freeform, sailor uranus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Yuuri does not like Viktor. He does not, no matter what his friends would tell you, no matter what the situations would hint at. No matter what his heart would tell him, Yuuri Katsuki does not like Viktor Nikiforov. Convincing this to himself seems easier when he knows that Viktor doesn’t like him back either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: the ages for the years are changed in this fic, first years(Yurio/Otabek/JJ) are 15, which makes Yuuri and Viktor 17 and 19 respectively. This is all because I cannot imagine them already falling in love while being 13 and 15. This worked the best in my opinion)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the art that is made by Blazie! Check it out everybody because it is cute af](http://artsieblazie.tumblr.com/post/158267600245/a-lil-thing-i-did-for-katsudon-bang-it-was-a)

The common room has always been a place to spend the free hours between classes and everything else school was asking of them. While most of his housemates felt safe spilling their guts in the comforting room, Yuuri hadn’t spend much time there with other people talking about private matters, since it’s the common room and basically any other Gryffindor could hear him spill his guts there. No, he’d much rather wait until he, Phichit, and Guang-Hong were in their own room to start talking about whatever was bothering them.  
Yet here he is, in the common room, talking with Phichit about everything that had happened during both the summer holiday and the sorting they had just seen. They mention the little first years, how scared they had looked when first entering the Great Hall.  
Yuuri remembers how it felt when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He had still not fully grasped the idea of being a wizard, let alone the fact that there was a wizard school where others like him were gathered together to learn everything they needed to know.  
He was now in his third year, and although the initial shock had died down, he was still not used to a lot of the things around him, especially now that he decided to follow Care of Magical Creatures. He loved it though. He loved seeing so many animals out there, animals that he probably never would have come up with, creatures that were so special all in their own way. Yet while he loved taking the subject, he couldn’t imagine that there were people that wanted to pursue a career in the area. He couldn’t understand that there would be people so obsessed with these creatures that they would devote their life for them. No, while he found it an interesting class, he couldn’t see himself continuing with it.  
Yuuri doesn’t know how it happens, but at some point in the conversation, he and Phichit start talking about their other friends and how much they have changed, and before he knows it he lets it slip that he saw Viktor with his new haircut.  
In any other conversation, that would have been an insignificant point that would have been looked over, something brushed of as something normal.  
Yuuri is pretty sure that would have happened this time if he hadn’t he made such a big deal about it. If he had just pointed it out, the way he pointed out how their teachers started to treat them nicer the longer they stayed at school.   
But not this time.No, Yuuri had to talk about the way that Viktor’s short hair differed so much from his usual long cut, how much his new hairstyle suited him, how much he had missed his long hair and how it wasn’t fair that his new hairstyle suited him so well, because by now Yuuri was starting to question if Viktor was some higher being whose could adopt any appearance and still look as beautiful.  
Maybe, just maybe, he should have spared those words until they could be said somewhere private, instead of the common room of all places. Maybe he could have waited until he was alone so no one would look at him as if they were judging the hell out of him.  
Maybe.  
Yet he hadn’t, and now he is left with the embarrassing aftermath. Both Phichit and Guang-Hong look at him questioningly, silence wrapping around them as his words sank in. He wants to take them back, to leave them unsaid, but it’s too late for that, and he has to deal with the consequences.  
“Yuuri, are you sure you don’t have something else to tell us?”  
He wishes that he wasn’t so easily flustered, that he didn’t have a mind that started talking before thinking. He wishes he hadn’t said anything, because right now, convincing his best friends that there wasn’t anything going on wasn’t going to be easy.  
It stays quiet for a while as he thinks of how to answer, looking down in embarrassment. By now, he is pretty sure everybody in the common room is looking at them. This is exactly why he doesn’t like to share personal matters here. Too much of an audience, too many people there to judge him.  
“Yuuri, are you sure you aren’t don’t have a crush on someone?”  
He looks up in shock at Phichit, who dared to utter such words and look so casual and normal , as if it isn’t such a big deal to talk about.  
“No.”  
His answer is short, and he feel satisfied with himself, happy that at least something normal came out of his mouth. That was bound to happen at some point.  
“Are you very sure, Yuuri?”  
“No, I swear! Why would you even think that?”  
He is aware of the blush creeping over his cheeks and the way his friends are watching him. His eyes avoid theirs as he starts to inspect the carpet on the floor, desperately avoiding their gazes. He is not ready for their judgement.  
“I don’t have a crush on Viktor.”  
“We never asked if you have a crush specifically on him, you know.”  
Yuuri knew he had made a mistake as soon as the words left his lips, but he didn’t try to take them back Instead, he just whispered some words towards his friends, walking off towards his bedroom.  
He knows Phichit is rolling his eyes. He doesn’t need to see his face for that, and he is pretty sure that Guang-Hong had decided to join that action to silently judge him. He just brushes it off, deciding that he doesn’t need to spend attention on it.  
He definitely doesn’t have a crush on Viktor. He is definitely not thinking about how cute he had looked at dinner with his new haircut. In fact, he is most definitely not thinking about Viktor in any way at all .  
His friends are probably delusional.  
Yeah, that’s probably it.

* * *

Viktor knows that students aren’t allowed in other common rooms outside of their own unless they are invited in by somebody. He also knows that most of his house mates couldn’t be bothered if friends stay over, as long as they don’t completely trash their precious space.  
What Viktor doesn’t know, however, is if first years are allowed to go to another common room on their first night at Hogwarts. He doesn’t know if there are rules about that, but even if there is something written in some ancient book about it, he wouldn’t care. If it’s such a big deal, he is going to find that out tonight. And there was no better way in figuring out if there was a rule for something by breaking it first.  
In the chair next to him sat his small friend, his hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. If Viktor hadn’t known him better, and if Yurio had stayed completely silent, he would have thought that the younger one was one of the cutest things he ever had the pleasure of meeting.  
Unfortunately, Yurio looks very angry while muttering under his breath about this idiotic kid that he had met shortly before the sorting had started, and Viktor can’t help but smile as he looks at his friend next to him.  
Okay, maybe Yurio isn’t the only reason he is smiling to himself. But if ever someone was to to find out about the exact reason, he would probably try to convince them to not tell another living soul about it.  
“And the moment he said that Gryffindor was obviously better than Slytherin, he just turned to me and had this stupid look in the eye and I swear I could have given that stupid face a nosebleed if we weren’t called at that moment.”  
Viktor can only nod at that, half listening to Yurio’s story. His thoughts seem to be somewhere else completely.  
“And to think about that pretentious brats name! ‘My name is Jean-Jacques but everybody just calls me JJ because it totally doesn’t come across as arrogant or anything and I am totally not saying that I am better than everybody here because I have two names but never use them together hahahaha.’ Can I smack him? I want to smack him. And knock some sense in that idiot's head.”  
Viktor is still staring ahead, softly whispering his name to let it hang in the air around him, still not really paying attention to whatever Yurio is saying.  
“I am not trying to be rude, but this conversation seems very gay and I want to join.”  
It’s the first thing that manages to get Viktor’s immediate attention. He and Yurio turn around in surprise to see Chris standing behind them.  
“Not to be mean or anything, really, I want to encourage the both of you to keep this up, but shouldn’t your little friend return to his own common room? I’m pretty sure they are going to realise that he is gone and I don’t think he wants that on his first day here at school.”  
Yurio all but screams at Chris that he isn’t little as Viktor looks at the clock, shocked to see that it is almost nearing midnight. He hadn’t meant to keep Yurio up like this, and thus he ushers him out of his chair and towards the exit. Yurio doesn’t want to at first, but when he realises that maybe he is starting to get a bit tired, he just agrees.  
When the door closes, Viktor finds a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Chris standing behind him.  
“I think you should go to bed too, to clear your mind a bit before lessons start again.”  
“I think so too.”  
It’s only when he is lying in his bed that he starts to understand what Chris might have meant with his words.


	2. Chapter 2

If there’s one day Yuuri really looks forward to, it has to be Halloween at Hogwarts. All the students and teachers dressing up as something they liked, whether that was magical or not, and bond over the different costumes is a fun and memorable activity, one that he had appreciated from the very first Halloween he had spent there.  
This year is no different, as he had excitedly planned his outfit from the very beginning of the summer holiday. It is lying on his bed, ready to be put on and afterwards disappear again. He doesn’t mind that, as it would still keep the memories he would make today. Finding the outfit he was going to wear had been quite a difficult task, but he had managed it and he was proud of it.  
Before he even has the time to start putting on his costume, he hears noise behind him, and he turns around only to meet eyes with his best friend - who is already wearing his costume.  
Phichit is wearing a onesie for the third year in a row, claiming that it is comfortable, practical, and cute - and that is what matters. This year he has chosen a hamster, looking as adorable as the little pets he had taken with him to school.  
“You aren’t wearing your costume yet?”  
Yuuri looks back to it lying on his bed.  
“I was going to put it on just now.”  
“Well, hurry up then. Should I help you with anything?”  
Yuuri holds his costume up to let Phichit see the back of it.  
“I don’t think I can zip this by myself.”  
As he starts to put on his costume, Phichit calls out the obvious.  
“By the way, Yuuri, how is your crush going?”  
He turns around quickly, maybe too quickly if it were around anyone else, but this is Phichit. Phichit had caught on the signs too early, had seen the little stares and heard the squeals, only to add his own.  
“It’s not a crush.”  
“Yeah, keep on telling yourself that and one day you might actually believe it.”  
Yuuri knows he means it as a joke, but the words keep swimming through his head, messing up everything that seemed to make sense.  
He isn’t even sure what he thought about it, but he is pretty sure that whatever Phichit s thinking can’t be true.  
He does not have a crush on Viktor, no matter what others might say.  
He doesn’t.

* * *

Viktor is pretty proud of the costume he’s chosen. It is original, it makes him look good, and there is no chance of accidentally coupling with people. This time he hasn’t chosen something a lot of people would choose and he hadn’t been so stupid as to tell loads of people about his plans either. He had been in both situations before, and although he liked the attention people gave him, he hadn’t liked having so many people coming up to tell him that they were “matching” and asking for a kiss “because that is only to be expected now, right?.” He doesn’t like his ideas to be taken and spread around like that. He wants to be original with his ideas, and this feels like the first time - outside of his first year costume when he showed up as Rapunzel, complete with flowers in his hair.   
“And you aren’t afraid that there will be others with something like this?”  
Viktor just turned around, proudly showing off his costume, sporting a broad smile on his face.   
“I’m original with this. I bet that there won’t be anyone wearing this costume or something themed around it, and even if they did, they would choose some of the other characters. No, I’m not afraid that there will be someone else doing this. Besides, it’s not as if people are expecting this from me.”  
“You have already dressed up as Rapunzel, a female figure skater, twice not to forget, and you even went as Elsa last year. I am pretty sure they won’t be surprised when they see you like this.”  
“Yet they also won’t expect it. You know, you have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?”  
Chris just laughs at him as he opens the door for the both of them.  
“This way to the breakfast, my friend.”

* * *

Yuuri walks next to Phichit, his good idea seems less and less good as people keep staring at him for no reason. Maybe he should have picked a different outfit, or at least a different version of it so that people wouldn’t be creeped out so much. Yet there’s a reason he had chosen it, and although he doesn’t like the attention that he is getting, he still likes the costume and that’s what really matters.   
Phichit is walking next to him, unassuming, his mind completely set on the breakfast awaiting them. Yuuri wants to be like that too, but as usual, his worries take over without warning.  
As they entered the Great Hall, Yuuri still can’t shake of the feeling that people are staring at them. Yet this time, it isn’t just a feeling.  
People actually are staring at him, some people actually sitting there with mouths open, and he can hear whispers across the hall. He doesn’t understand what is so shocking about what he is wearing. It isn’t until he hears a loud voice from the Ravenclaw table that took everyone's attention that realisation starts to sink in.  
“Well, Viktor, I think your plans of ‘originality’ and ‘people not expecting it’ weren’t completely true, right?”  
Because next to Chris is Viktor, wearing an almost exact copy of Yuuri’s clothes, with some crucial parts changed. t doesn’t take him that long before the puzzle pieces start to fit. He can hear Phichit next to him starting to giggle but he’s too stunned to say something about it.  
Viktor Nikiforov is wearing the outfit of Sailor Uranus, which doesn’t only look like an exact copy but also as if it was made for his body. Viktor Nikiforov, dressed up as Sailor Uranus.  
Sailor Uranus, the girl who oh so coincidentally has a girlfriend.  
Sailor Neptune.  
Which just so happens to be the costume Yuuri is wearing.  
He is out of the Great Hall before he even realises it, dragging a laughing Phichit along with him as he tries to ignore the stares from everybody along the way towards the toilets.

* * *

Viktor doesn’t really want to admit it out loud, but the costume looks good on Yuuri. And maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t hate this accidental coupling.  
He kind of - really likes it.  
Not that he will ever admit that out loud.

* * *

“What are you doing? Yuuri, we still have to get breakfast!”  
He wants to get breakfast, he really does, but the stares from others started burning in his back, unasked questions running through his brain, noticed comments whispering words of discouragement in his ear. He had turned scared, afraid as he usually did, and he had chosen the easiest option available. Run away.  
Running away was in no sense actually the best option, but it had lured him away with promising words of comfort and now he is here, running through some hallway in the back of the castle, still holding Phichit’s hand as his friend tries his best not to trip.   
They suddenly come to an halt as they face the view outside. Yuuri doesn’t know why they had ran so far, but he wanted to desperately escape the crawling pits of hell that had presented themselves as the Great Hall and its students today.   
He hadn’t meant to run so far from his problems again, hadn’t meant to take his best friend with him. Maybe it would have been better if he had left Phichit alone in the Great Hall to get breakfast, so he could go somewhere and contemplate everything on his own.  
He hadn’t noticed that he’s stopped holding Phichit’s hand, that he’s started sitting down and that tears have started to leave his eyes.  
“Are you okay Yuuri?”  
However, he does notice his best friends soft voice, the caring arm that he throws around his shoulder, the soft material that he hides his face in.   
It had always been the crowd, he knows that. The whispers that aren’t about him yet still leave marks on his skin, the stares that never seem to be directed at anything apart from him, the anxious feeling that start to build in his stomach and never seem to leave.  
Okay, maybe that feeling isn’t completely true, he realises, as the sounds of his stomach growling interrupts the silence settled around the duo, followed by bright smiles from the both of them as Yuuri started to wipe away his tears.  
“Should we go back and get some breakfast before classes start?”  
Yuuri just nods, hunger overtaking the anxious feeling of people looking and laughing at him. Besides, it’s Halloween. He has every right to be dressed like this. He likes his costume, and there’s nobody, not even Viktor Nikiforov as a somehow even hotter version of Sailor Uranus, who can change that.  
“You know, now that I think of it, they might have been saying things about me. How cool this onesie is, and how much they want to wear one, too.”  
Yuuri just smiles as they walked back to the Great Hall, realising how far he had actually run to get away from the people.  
They ignore the long stares, the silent whispers, the uneasy feelings that neither of them want to be surrounded by. Yuuri smiles as Phichit talks about whatever comes up in his mind. Phichit has to promise that they’ll still take a selfie at some point to show others how absolutely amazing they look. Yuuri laughs at that, pushing away the uneasy feeling he has as they join their friends to start eating.  
Maybe he can forget about the stares from strangers; maybe he can stop feeling stupid or weird whenever he heard people talking about him.  
Yet he can’t forget about the look Viktor had given him when he had first entered the Great Hall. One of shock, surprise, and… endearment? He doesn’t understand it, really.  
Maybe it’s better if he doesn’t try to understand it.  
Maybe he should just stay away from Viktor so he doesn’t have to think about it all day.  
Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.

* * *

Viktor hadn’t intended to avoid the cute guy in skirts that was supposed to be his girlfriend. He was also pretty sure that Sailor Uranus would have kicked his butt and run after her girlfriend, like couples are supposed to do.  
Sadly, neither was he actually Sailor Uranus nor was Yuuri actually Sailor Neptune. They weren’t dating, much to his dismay - heck, they weren’t even friends. And that’s why he found himself staying in the Great Hall when Yuuri ran away.  
Another reason to stay was to kick Chris’s ass for making that stupid comment that he was sure made Yuuri leave so quickly.  
He doesn’t kick his butt though, because he was such an amazing friend -definitely not because he’s blushing madly and trying to escape everybody’s looks.  
It isn’t that hard to guess what’s going on for any outsider who had just seen the story develop in front of their eyes. efore he knows it, even the people who had entered later knew what had happened.  
He hears the saddened exclamations of the girls who want to be in Yuuri’s place. He hears the freaked out whispers of the guys that don’t understand that there are dudes willingly dressing up as girls. He hears the calming words from his friends as they tell him that it will probably be over by the end of the day.  
The only thing he actively notices is the fact that Yuuri has entered again, looking happier than he had done when he had ran away, and Victor wonders who had made him smile that way.  
It suits, really.

* * *

Whispers turn into comments, which turn into people actually walking up to him to tell him that they like his costume. It’s weird really, to have such attention towards him that he isn’t used to. He wonders if it’s because of what he’s wearing or because Viktor is wearing its counterpart.   
He hears girls telling him that they are jealous of him, both of how well the dress looks on him and for the fact that he can spend the day with ~~his absolute crush~~ a certain Ravenclaw and look even hotter than he already does.  
Yuuri can only offer a smile in return as his face goes the same colour as the red from his robes as he tries to walk to his classes. He hasn’t really told anybody, but he’s succeeded so far in his plan for the day that he had set up with Phichit over breakfast.   
Don’t initiate anything unnecessary, don’t meet up with Viktor. Try to avoid doing anything embarrassing.  
And that’s why he just lets the comments go, deciding to not say anything back, only to offer a polite smile, followed by a rushed, “I have to go.”   
He’s happy that Viktor isn’t anywhere close to him, something that had seemed impossible at first since there hasn’t been a day where he hadn’t seen him walking along the corridors of the castle.   
Maybe it’s a thing called luck. Maybe Viktor is also actively trying to avoid him. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t need or want to worry about it, since it’s exactly what he wanted in the first place.  
Until he sits down next to his friends for dinner, and notices that there isn’t a Nikiforov anywhere to be seen. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he is worried and it’s keeping him from actually enjoying the special Halloween dinner the house elves have prepared.  
He sees the looks his friends send him, tries his best to ignore them but knows he can’t. Instead, he tries his best to follow the conversations going on around him, only half following what is said by his friends as he fidgets with his food. He doesn’t know why his mood has suddenly changed, cannot pinpoint the exact moment it had happened, but it’s undeniable that it has a strong effect on the mood all around the group.  
He tries to answer questions sent his way, tries his best to stay active around them, but he ultimately fails, and when they walk back to the common room he decides to quickly distance himself from the rest so he can just think without having to worry that he is unnecessarily worrying others. At first, he stands a couple of footsteps behind the rest, but soon he shoots Phichit a small smile, telling him that he feels okay, that he just needs some time alone to think and that he will go back to the common room at a reasonable hour, before turning around and walking away, towards his safe spot, towards the place that has helped him before whenever he needs to think, or when he starts to doubt himself. It isn’t a secret place, but he has never actually seen anybody else there when it hadn’t been for classes. He knows that when he needs it, he can trust that nobody will find their way into the Astronomy tower.And now, he needs the silence to help ease his mind.

It’s only when he enters the room, lit up by starlight falling through the window, that he realises he is not alone in the tower. Leaning in the windowsill, a tall figure, still wearing their Halloween costume, starlight playing with his hair, stands Viktor.  
Yuuri wants to walk out of the room, back away and go somewhere else, to not step away from his original intentions. But the door has already closed louder than he had intended it to, and even though he hasn’t looked up, Yuuri knows Viktor heard the sound, knows that someone has entered.  
He knows that he could easily walk away and not hurt anyone’s feelings other than his own, since Viktor still hasn’t seen that it’s him standing there - not that he would care if he did see that it’s him. There wouldn’t be anyone who would scream at him if he just left the room and let the silence return.  
Except he doesn’t leave, doesn’t give the place an opportunity to let it return to its original state. Instead, he finds himself slowly walking closer to the window, his eyes set on the quiet boy, observing his actions as he looks towards the sky.  
It’s weird to see Viktor there, so quiet and alone, when he normally had at least one talking person around him. He wonders what had made Viktor come here, what had managed to get this boy to stand here. He thinks of the events of that day, thinks of his promise to stay away from Viktor to get through the day without too many problems.  
His actions defy his own words but he can’t stop himself from stepping closer. There is a comfortable silence around them as he sits on the ground, shifting his gaze from Sailor Scout towards the stars.   
“Hi.”  
It’s a first, something that he hadn’t imagined himself doing yet wasn’t the whole situation something he wouldn’t be doing normally? Here he was, alone with Viktor, looking at the stars. It sounds like some cliche date, had it not been for the fact that they are still looking so unlike themselves. Yuuri starts to silently laugh as he realises that it doesn’t sound like some cliché date between them, but more like one between Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh.  
“Hi.”  
It is barely a whisper, but it’s loud enough to drive away the silence , and Yuuri looks up with a shock to see Viktor looking at him, a small smile on his face but a similar, surprised look in his eyes. It is quiet between them as neither of them dare to look away, until Viktor decides that the stars are more important - no, that loud thump wasn’t Yuuri’s heart falling - than the other boy’s face.  
“You weren’t at dinner tonight.”  
Somehow it’s easier to say the words when he is not actually looking, so he doesn’t need to see the surprised look the other most certainly has on his face.  
“You looked out for me?”  
Yuuri admits that these words take him by surprise as he looks down at his lap, suddenly not so sure what to say anymore as he tries his best to tell Viktor exactly why he noticed that.  
Except he doesn’t know why he noticed the other's absence, and as he tries to explain he instead stumbles over his words, fidgeted with his fingers and trying his best to avoid having to look at Viktor.  
“It’s okay, Yuuri, you don’t need to apologize. I just wasn’t hungry, that’s all.”  
Yuuri looks up again, arms locking around his legs, holding them towards his chest as he notices that Viktor is looking down at his own shoes. There’s more to it than a simple, “I wasn’t hungry.” But Yuuri is a nice guy who doesn’t pry when others don’t want him to. Besides, it is clearly visible that whatever is going on is bothering Viktor a lot, and thus he decides to just drop the subject and look at the stars instead.  
It’s quiet between them again as neither dare to look at the other, their minds clouded with too many thoughts, trying to find words to clear the silence around them but both finding comfort in the unspoken surrounding them.  
“You know, you look really cute in that outfit.”  
Viktors voice is accompanied by a smile, one that he doesn’t need to see to know it’s there.  
“Uh, thank you.”  
And of course Yuuri's voice is laced with strings of surprise, with worries and little flecks of self doubt, things that he tries to conceal but never really manages to, and he tries to pretend that his heart isn’t beating loudly, that his head isn’t exploding because of Viktors words.  
It is quiet again as their short conversation dies down. It feels weird between them, as if their surroundings are hyper aware of the awkward tension that is hanging between them.  
“Wait, you don’t think I look cute too?”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri still isn’t quite sure what exactly happened that night in the astronomy tower, because every time he thought it the only thing he could see in front of him was the way the starlight had played with Viktor and how unearthly he had looked, almost as if he had come down from the heavens to personally bless everybody with his existence.  
He remembers that they talked about a variety of subjects but he doesn’t remember exactly what that had been as he could only remember the countless minutes of laughter that had followed it.  
It had been nice, sure, but he hadn’t told anybody about the events from that Halloween night. Maybe he should have, maybe that way he didn’t need to worry about it every night.  
But he hadn’t, because he knows how his friends would react upon hearing what exactly had happened, and that was not something he wanted to live with if he had to be honest.   
Besides, it wasn’t as if suddenly he and Viktor started hanging out together, so there wasn’t really anything he had to explain to his friends, nor was there a reason for it to be said on any other moment. And thus he had kept the matter to himself.  
They had noticed, of course they had noticed something had happened but they either didn’t think it was that big of a problem or they just didn’t care that much.  
And now Christmas was getting closer and that Halloween evening was still bugging around in his mind but there hadn’t been anyone he could properly share his troubles with without being judged way too hard for his actions.  
Yesterday everybody who would go home for the holidays had said goodbye to their friends and now the rooms were all almost completely empty. Only a handful of students had decided to stay for various reasons and Yuuri had mixed feelings about being one of them.  
He was happy, of course he was, to be able to spend the holidays at the castle. To be able to spend that time with friends, to get to explore the place they practically lived in to find hidden places, to be happy and carefree without having to associate everything with grades and school was an experience he never really wanted to miss.  
This year was different, however, as his friends had to suddenly leave on a very short note and had left him there alone. He was sad that he hadn’t been able to go home with them, and was instead stuck at Hogwarts without the usual company.  
Not to forget that Viktor was staying too. Yuuri had almost screamed when he found out about that, but hadn’t actually to not worry his friends too much.  
He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the holidays, but it was very clear that he somehow had to find a way.

When he had woken up that morning he had immediately noticed something was different. The room looked bright, way brighter than it had done the other day.  
A little thought had started to form in his head and he excitedly abandoned his safe haven to check if his assumptions were right.  
It only took him one short look outside to see the beautiful, white landscape, the fairytale like trees and the frozen lake.  
It had snowed that night, and his mood got instantly lifted.

Some of the tables in the Great Hall were pushed against each other, and the few students and teachers that had stayed were eating breakfast and loudly conversing together.  
Normally he would have happily joined one of those conversations but today he decided not to. He wasn’t exactly sure why, maybe because he wasn’t accompanied by his friends, maybe because there was still this nagging thought hanging around in his brain, but this time he just sat down, taking some toast to eat and ignoring the looks everybody, mainly Viktor, send him.  
“Morning.”  
It was the only thing he had said before focussing on the food in front of him again, not really paying attention to whatever was going on around him.  
It wasn’t that long before the loud chatter got interrupted by some seventh year, Yuuri really didn’t know what her name was but she looked friendly, who placed a pair of ice skates on the table with a loud band.  
“So, anyone up for skating today?”  
He was sure that the loud yes could be heard even in the deepest corners of the castle as nobody could hide their excitement.

* * *

Turns out that Yuuri Katsuki cannot skate for the life of him, which was practically the only negative point he had found about him. Which was sad if he thought about it, but there was no way Viktor would admit he had spent the last few months trying to figure out if there was anything bad about him. It hadn’t seemed like that for the longest of times and he could swear that after Halloween almost two months ago the little task had started to seem even harder.  
He would also never admit that he had felt happy about finding that one flaw, even though it was something common and it made Yuuri look even cuter, which really wasn’t fair when he thought about it. And now Yuuri was stumbling on the ice, trying his best not to fall over and meet the ice every two seconds.  
He’s over there quickly, extending one hand as he comes to a halt to help the adorable boy to stand up.  
“Is it okay if I help you?”  
He leaves it up to Yuuri to decide whether or not he actually wanted to accept his offer as he mentally slapped himself for even asking the question without thinking if it was a smart move or not.  
“Are you better at this than I am?”  
“If you mean that I don’t fall over every time that I stand up then yes, I am better at this than you are.”  
He immediately wants to punch himself for saying such a rude thing, almost sure that he has fucked up everything but then he heard Yuuri’s laugh, clearing out all of his worries.  
“Well then, I guess it won’t be that bad if you do help me.”  
And he takes his hand and Viktor wants to thank himself for being able to keep his incoherent screaming on the inside because not only is he sure that he would scare Yuuri away but he is also pretty sure that they would have both fallen on the ice and that wouldn’t be the best outcome for any scenario.  
He is just very glad that the little smile he send to Yuuri was answered by an even more beautiful one than he had ever seen.

* * *

Viktor is falling hard for Yuuri, but not as hard as the other is falling towards the ice. And every time that Yuuri makes another dive downwards he can feel his heart falling even more.  
He never regretted it.

* * *

He keeps on falling, even with Viktor next to him to keep him steady but he doesn’t really mind. He likes this type of falling anyway. It’s warm and comforting, the one you don’t notice is happening until it’s far too late to deny anymore.  
He’s not so sure if he even wants to deny it.

* * *

And while they are skating together, laughing about the lame jokes and the stupid falls that happen they cannot help but feel that this is how it was supposed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as his friends are back at Hogwarts he tells them.   
There is no point in not telling them, seeing how fast his friendship with Viktor was changing, and if he doesn’t tell them they will for sure come up to him and ask him about it and that will be even worse than telling them in the first place.  
Still, when the moment arrives he is hesitant, knowing that he is unnecessarily worrying them even when he doesn’t mean to.   
He takes Phichit aside so he doesn’t need to say it to a whole group at once. He is playing with the hem of his sweater, unsure of how exactly he needs to voice his thoughts, but before he can even think about it properly the words have already left his lips.  
“Viktor and I started hanging out together as friends but I might have an actual crush on him and I don’t know what to do please don’t freak out.”  
It’s rushed and unclear and Yuuri looks away from Phichit to not look him in the eye, afraid of his reaction and god, there are tears in his eyes. He isn’t even sure why he is getting this emotional over a stupid confession.  
“Oh. My. Actual. God.”  
Yuuri looks up in shock, afraid of his friend reaction, only to see him with the biggest smile presentable on his face and all he can think about is how confused he is because this was never what he expected.  
“I ship it.”  
And with those words Phichit runs off, leaving a very confused Yuuri to think through whatever just happened and whatever those words mean.

He has to ask Phichit because he really cannot figure it out by himself, but once he hears what it actually means he just starts blushing madly and punches Phichit softly against his shoulder, mumbling that Viktor wouldn't even like him like that.  
The only thing that he gets in return is a smile.

When his friends first tell him that he needs to act on his feelings, they only get a small smile in return. He doesn’t know why he should, knowing that it was just a silly crush that he could easily get over as long as he just ignores it.  
He fails at that, of course he does, but he doesn’t show that to his friends, knowing that they will only pressure him into confessing more, which was exactly what he didn’t want. Besides, he was sure that Viktor didn’t even like him like that. Why would he spend his time getting his heart broken when he could also avoid that?  
It doesn’t help that whenever he is around Viktor his heart doesn’t want to stop fluttering and his thoughts go everywhere but where they are supposed to end up. It’s confusing and weird but he doesn’t want to change it in any way. He’d rather take the weak knees and the mess that his mind ended up in over a heartbreak that would follow a confession. He isn’t ready for that, that’s what he tells himself every day, but with every day that passes his crush grows even bigger in size, and it gets harder to deny it.  
Yet that’s exactly what he is doing, because he is not ready for any revelations to be made that could end up hurting more than he could ever imagine.

“Yuuri, you really need to tell him.”  
He had started to loose count of how many times his friends had actually told him that - he hadn’t, it was the fifth time that week - and by now he just ignores their words. He knew that he has to act on his feelings but he doesn’t want to, actually feeling content with the situation he is in, knowing that even being friends with Viktor is already something he never really thought would happen.  
“Yuuri!”  
“Why would I?”  
“What if he never knows you like him? What if that is exactly what makes him move on from you?”  
It’s the first time since they started bugging him that they actually say something else other than the usual ‘you should just confess’ stuff, and it stops Yuuri from walking further. He had never thought about it like that, and it frustrates him that the stupid thought cannot leave his mind.   
Yet he doesn’t give in, doesn’t let the thought completely take over his mind, doesn’t let the fear that comes together with it win from his stubbornness.  
“If he decides to like someone, than that’s his choice, not mine to influence. Now, shouldn’t we get to Potions before we’re too late there and get detention?”  
It’s everything the group needs to start running towards their classroom and drop the subject, and Yuuri is happy that they do.   
It doesn’t mean that it won’t get out of his head, no matter how much he hates it.

He starts to hear a couple of voices speak about some topic, hushed and inaudible, and he walks closer without even realising he does so at first. Maybe it’s because the voices sound familiar, maybe it’s because the rumours that could be heard around the castle, but he doesn’t back away, instead slowly walking towards the source of the conversation.  
He only realises it’s Viktor talking to a friend when he rounds the corner and sees him standing there, talking to Chris. Yuuri doesn’t want to eavesdrop when he realizes that it's people he knows, and he wants to back away and resume to whatever he was actually doing, but stops when he catches the words that are shared between the couple.  
“-so cute and everytime I see him I just want to tell him that I like him and I want to kiss him so much and-”  
He doesn’t need to hear any more words to know what this means.  
All while he had developed a big crush on Viktor was Viktor falling for somebody else.   
It doesn’t matter what his friends had told him, because it hadn’t been a matter of ‘if you won’t tell him he might start liking somebody else instead of you’ because Viktor hadn't liked Yuuri in the first place.  
Before he knows it he runs away, tears starting to form in his eyes. He tries to shake away the feeling that he had gotten when he had looked Viktor in the eye, right before running away, and he just wants to get away from the whole mess he had ended up in.  
The last piece of evidence that is left that could point out that Yuuri had even been there was the book that he had been holding, now left on the floor.

* * *

It’s the loud thump, and the hurry of footsteps that can be heard that makes him shift his attention, and when his eyes met Yuuri’s he can feel his heart fall down his chest. When he sees him running away he acts on instinct and runs after him, abandoning Chris.  
The only thing he can think about is that Yuuri must have heard him confess about his crush to Chris. He doesn’t want to know what all of this would mean for their friendship, the only thing that he wants to know is if he fucked up anything.

* * *

It’s ironic that he ends up in the Astronomy tower, at the start of their friendship, realising that this could easily mean the end of it. He hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings, hadn’t paid attention to whatever had been going on around him, so when he hears the door open and close again, hears the footsteps of someone entering the room after him his breath gets stuck in his throat.  
He turns around quickly, tears rolling down his cheeks, not caring about how he’s looking because he just needs to be alone.   
Yuuri starts to think that Fate might actually hate him, because standing in front of him is Viktor.  
Fuck.

* * *

Yuuri is crying, and Viktor wants to do everything to stop it. He feels incredibly guilty, hopes that whatever he has done isn’t the cause of it, but he cannot deny it.  
He knows he is the reason Yuuri is crying, and he wants to slap himself because of it.  
It’s quiet between them, as they both look each other in the eye but don’t dare to say a word. It’s different from the first time they were in the exact same room. While back than it had been a comfortable one, a silence that had enveloped them like a blanket, now was it not much more than the absence of everything nice and comforting that was hanging around them. He wants to change it but he doesn’t know how to.  
Yuuri, however, beats him when he backs away and avoids his gaze, and Viktor doesn’t know how it’s still possible that his heart is falling down more and more with every second.  
“Don’t you have someone to confess to?”  
“You heard that?”  
Of course Yuuri had heard what he had said, otherwise he wouldn’t have walked away so eagerly, but there is still that small friction of hope burning in his chest that there is some other godforsaken reason his crush had ran away and was now crying.  
“Yes.”  
It burns out quickly, the little flame of hope, and Viktor cannot help but let out a small chuckle for his own stupidity.  
“I uh, yeah, I mean, yes, I have someone to, uh, confess to. I guess.”   
Yuuri looks up again, hurt all over his face. Viktor wants to get away now, completely sure that he just got killed by that look because he doesn’t want Yuuri to be hurt like that.  
He just wants him to be happy.  
“Why are you here then? Don’t you have someone to find and tell that you like them? Don’t you have someone to find to make their day happier because Viktor Nikiforov likes them back, and there won’t be any doubt if they like you back,because you’re fucking Viktor Nikiforov and everybody likes you!”  
The silence is there again, and Viktor cannot bear to look up and be met with reality. Something went wrong, he is sure of that, but he doesn’t know how to speak out and ask what exactly went wrong.   
He doesn’t want to break more than he had already done.  
“Are you here to rub it in then? To fucking tell me that you have found somebody that you like so fucking much, knowing about my feelings and all. Don’t you care about them at all? Don’t you care that I have started to fall for you and I am past the returning point? Don’t you care that I have to stand here, enduring it all because you found someone and you like to toy with people’s feelings? That they just don’t matter to you because you are fucking Viktor Nikiforov, better than anyone can ever be.”  
Yuuri starts walking towards the door, his shoulder meeting Viktor's hardly as he pushes past him. Viktor just stands there, completely unsure of what to say and how to react, trying to make sense of whatever was actually happening. He isn’t sure, doesn’t know if he will ever get the joke the universe is playing with him.  
“Well guess what Nikiforov, I hope that you are very happy being with someone who only wants you because you are popular and I hope that you are happy knowing that you successfully broke this friendship because you don’t really care about other people as much as you care about yourself.”  
And with that Yuuri walks out of the room, leaving a perplexed Viktor who tries to makes sense of his words but the only thing that is playing through his head is the image of Yuuri crying over and over again.  
He hadn’t really realised it, but he is on the floor, softly crying as he fully realises what had just happened, how easily he had lost Yuuri. He should have done something, said something but he had played his cards already and he doesn’t need to play until the end to know he has lost.  
And it’s that realisation, knowing that Yuuri liked him back but thinking that Viktor likes somebody else, it’s that thought that is now reality, that officially breaks him.

He somehow finds his way back to the Ravenclaw tower, manages to get into bed but all he wants is to get his hands on a time turner so he can go back and kick himself before he does anything stupid.  
He doesn’t have a time turner, however, nor does he have any other way of going back to change the past and avoid his mistakes.  
He is alone with his mind and thoughts that seem to kill him slowly from the inside.  
He deserves it.


	5. Chapter 5

Phichit knows something has happened when neither Yuuri nor Viktor arrive at dinner. He is hopeful at first, thinking that his friend has finally confessed so he no longer needs to suffer from shipping problems.  
All his hope is thrown out of the window when he walks into their bedroom and sees Yuuri lying on his bed, his shoulders still shocking as he lets out some quiet sobs. He immediately gets to his side, takes his best friend close to him and lets him cry on his shoulder.  
He doesn’t ask questions because he knows Yuuri won’t answer them if he’s not ready for it.  
And thus he decides to wait and let Yuuri come to him to tell it.

He had expected to need to wait a couple of days, not almost two months. So when spring is getting closer and Yuuri is still not back to his usual, happy self, he starts to get worried.  
The first thing he wants to do is walk up to Viktor and knock some sense in that guy's head. Phichit knows that he likes Yuuri too, and whatever he has said has left some impression.   
But when he tries to look for the overly excited guy that he was used to seeing everywhere, he was only met by a timid reflection, someone who was so obviously not okay that Phichit was wondering what exactly had made the guy be that way.   
It’s not that hard to guess what exactly was the cause of it all, because Phichit was sure that there was some connection between Yuuri’s sudden period of constant emo and the behavior of Viktor that seemed to be the complete opposite of his usual. He doesn’t know what exactly happened, he isn’t even sure if he wants to know, but he knows that there is no possibility these two are so unlike themselves for complete different reasons.  
Not when Phichit pushed one of them into confessing to the other. He almost feels guilty for it.

One of the things that Phichit has decided that, no matter what, he wouldn’t interfere in others shit when they can still think straight enough to work on it themselves. So even though he noticed the sudden change in both Yuuri’s and Viktor’s mood, he doesn’t try to change it. It’s not up to him to do that, no matter how much he wants to.  
What he hadn’t decided, however, was to help get people get their shit together. So technically speaking, what he is currently doing isn’t interfering, it’s a mere form of helping.  
Helping is okay.  
In fact, helping is something easy to do. He only delivered two letters, told both of the boys that he had to meet them in the Astronomy tower for urgent matters, and the only thing left to do was wait for the both of them to arrive so he could knock some sense in their heads and make sure they would both be happy again.  
Or lock them up and let them both resolve their problems without any other interference from him.  
Either way, Yuuri and Viktor would at least be friends again at the end of the day, and for once Phichit didn’t feel guilty for the fact that he had set up that moment.   
It was for the greater good, after all.

* * *

Yuuri doesn’t know why Phichit wants to talk to him, let alone in the Astronomy tower. There was some sort of curse that surrounded that place, and he wanted to stay as far away from it as was possible. Besides, he was pretty sure there had been no reason for his friend to suddenly get concerned about his troubles, since he hadn’t talked about them since that night.  
So yeah, thumbs up for his good working plan of avoiding the place of doom, seeing as how he was now walking towards it.  
Yuuri sighed to himself, knowing that he had to stop thinking about everything. It had been months ago that he had heard Viktor say he liked someone else and he still couldn’t move on, which honestly sounded very pathetic.   
Maybe going here was good for him, maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t really know it. He only decided to go because Phichit asked him.  
So when he opens the door of the Astronomy tower and sees both Viktor and Phichit standing there, he honestly just wants to run away immediately. He was beat, however, by Phichit who immediately stood up and walked past Yuuri, shouting an encouraging “be happy and stop moping around you two” before leaving the room. He couldn’t hear a key actually lock the room, but Yuuri was sure that Phichit had made sure they wouldn’t walk away to stop whatever was going on.  
He didn’t want to be there at all. He didn’t want to be stuck in a room with the person who managed to break his heart and seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal.  
However, when he turns around the sight he is met with isn’t the one he was used to seeing. The normally overexcited puppy called Viktor was replaced by a copy that looked exactly like him but just wasn’t really him.   
He was sitting on the floor, his hair falling in front of his eyes as it hadn’t been cut in a long time. He hadn’t been looking at Yuuri, his arms secured around his knees. He looked fragile, broken, something that he just didn’t belong with the boy Yuuri was used to seeing.  
Yuuri turned away from him, suddenly feeling guilty yet he didn’t know why. Shouldn’t Viktor be alright, happy, with someone who liked him next to him instead of the boy he was seeing now.  
There was something about the silence that he didn’t like, and he tried his best to ignore it but he just couldn’t do it.  
“How did it go?”  
His voice is barely audible and he instantly winces, not wanting to make a big fool of himself, a plan that was destined to fail.  
“I never got to confess.”  
They are both lucky that they are alone, because in any other situation none of their words would have reached the other. As soon as Yuuri heard them, he turned around again to meet Viktor’s eyes, which were preyed on him. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling building in his stomach, instead focussing on the words that the other had left to hang around them.  
“You didn’t?”  
Viktor looked down again, clearly not comfortable to talk about the topic. Yuuri wanted to apologize for bringing it up, not even knowing himself why he did it.  
That was a lie, one that everybody could pick up on. Yet even though his words were a lie, his intentions weren’t mean, as he only wanted to know if the boy who broke his heart was happy. He deserved that, he really did.   
Before he could take back his words, however, Viktor had started talking again.  
“I don’t really think that he likes me after what I have done.”  
There is something wrong with his words, a familiar sense that seems to stay away from Yuuri no matter how much he tried to keep it close. It’s weird, how much he hopes that some part of Viktors statement is referring to him, but he tries not to get his hopes up too much, afraid to get hurt again.  
“I’m really sorry for you.”  
“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. If anything, I should be the one to blame.”  
Yuuri wanted to hide his disappointment - where did that come from? He shouldn’t even be disappointed because Viktor was obviously hurt by it -   
“Does he know? I mean, does he know that you like him?”  
“Judging by his actions I wouldn’t say so.”  
It’s followed by a laugh, a genuine laugh and Yuuri almost wants to cry because he missed the sound so much. Yet there was something so strange about his words, and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a spark of hope bloom up in his chest. He wanted so badly to believe in those words, but knowing his luck he would probably end up hurting himself. There was no way for those words to actually be about him, so he quickly shove away his own feelings to ask more about it.  
“What are you going to do to change that?”  
He was surprised when Viktor slowly stood up, he had seemed to stop crying, with a smile that had replaced his sad look. Yuuri wanted to do something but found that he was unable to when Viktor slowly moved closer to him, a fond look in his eyes.  
“Maybe I should just show him that I like him. Do you think that will work?”  
No matter how much signs there were telling him that getting his hopes up today wouldn’t end in an heartbreak, no matter how much Viktors words were hinting at the possibility that it could be him, he was still taken by surprise when Viktors lips connected with his.   
He tries to not be too surprised when he hears multiple people cheering from behind the door, instead focussing on how good Viktors lips felt against his, how he wanted the feeling to never stop. His heart was fluttering and he was sure that if he would stay there for longer he would never be able to let go of the boy that was holding him.  
When they finally parted, still ignoring the loud cheers from multiple people - their friends were too predictable for it to be a surprise, really - as they looked in each others eyes.  
“God, I wish I had done this sooner.”  
Yuuri could only smirk when he heard that, never daring to look away.  
“We have a lot to catch up on, then.”  
For the first time in a long time, Yuuri felt genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was one heck of a train ride. Thank you to my friends who willingy let me torture them by previews of this fic but never by actually letting them read anything. Thank you to my betareader who managed to make this mess a bit of a smaller mess. Thank you to Blazie, who made some amazing art for this fic. Thank you to katsudonbang for setting all of this up which led to me writing this fic.   
> With all of that said, I don't really think that I will ever write something like this again, but it was definitely fun to do :)
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
